


By Scant Measure

by DebraHicks



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: What happens when the Devil tries to claim one of the Seven?  Loosely based on the cowboy song, "Knots in the Devil's Tail."Published in "Scoundrels, Sinners, and Saviors #2" 5/1/2000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	By Scant Measure

To Vin's relief Ezra had finally quit talking. It was a short-lived relief, however, as he realized the reason for Ezra's silence was probably the same nervousness that was making its way up his own neck. The small range of rolling hills seemed to be strangely shadowed despite the brilliant full moon. From somewhere in the thick trees surrounding the dark trail, an owl hooted. Vin frowned, wondering if trying to reach home in a single day had been such a good idea after all. 

The owl called again and he suddenly found Ezra riding very close. “Mister Tanner, while I am not one usually given to sleeping under the stars, I see no point in killing ourselves on this road." 

The normalcy of Ezra's complaint made Vin smile. "You saying we should make camp, Ezra?" 

“I think it-" His horse jumped sideways, nearly unseating the gambler. 

Vin put a hand on his own mount's neck, trying to calm the suddenly shaking animal. “Easy. What...." 

A rider on a black horse materialized out of the moonlit forest in front of them. Two guns flashed in the silver light to be pointed at the man. A soft chuckle was the only answer. A shudder went down Vin's spine. 

"Put the guns away, gentlemen." The voice was soft, melodious and the ice along Vin's nerves deepened. 

"Explain your intentions and then we'll decide on a course of action," Ezra said. Vin heard his own nerves reflected in Ezra's voice. 

The man stepped casually off his horse. He was tall, taller than Nathan, dressed from head to toe in clothes so black they seemed to suck in the moonlight. Not even the buckles of his belt or spurs gave back a reflection. When he took a single step toward them, Ezra's horse gave a nervous half-rear.  
“My intention, Mister Standish,” the hollow sounding voice said, “is to take you with me." 

"Neither of us is going anywhere with you," Vin snapped, gun steady despite his horse's shaking 

Taking another step, the man finally looked up at them. Ezra gasped and Vin's gun grew a little unsteady. A pale, narrow face with a close cut beard met their gaze, but it was his eyes that caused their reaction -- only glowing red embers stared back at them. 

“What the devil –“. 

"Exactly, Mister Tanner," the figure said. 

“I don't understand," Ezra muttered haltingly. 

The man swept off his flat crowned black hat, revealing two small ebony horns that shone in the midst of the slicked back hair. 

"What is to understand, Mister Standish? I'm here for your soul. It does, after all, belong to me." 

"What?" Ezra demanded. “Since when?" 

With a flash that was nearly blinding and caused both horses to back away, a roll of paper appeared in the self proclaimed devil's hand. Letting it unroll, he read, “Age twelve, helped cheat family out of deed to store. Age twelve, stealing brandy." 

"Those were my mother's doing," Ezra protested. 

The devil smiled. “Yes, but by twelve you knew it was wrong and still continued help.” He started down the list again. “Age twelve, passed illegal Confederate scrip...." 

“I was hungry!" 

"Five hundred dollars worth of hunger?" 

“Wait, wait," Vin interrupted. “Okay, Ezra ain't been an angel. Why now?" 

The red glowing eyes stared at him. “What difference does it make?” 

Vin's gun steadied. “Look, I don't even believe in you. So, just tell me why “

The eerie laugh filled the woods again. “You are quite refreshing, Mister Tanner. Very well. I’m taking him now because if I left him here with you and the others, eventually, he wouldn’t be mine.”

“Why’s that?” Vin insisted.

“That should be obvious. His good deeds are starting to outweigh the bad. You have been a good influence on him,” the devil sneered.

Despite the unbelievable situation and the seriousness of it, if it were real, Vin laughed, glancing over at his friend. “That’s a mite hard to swallow.”

The red-ember eyes flashed in the darkness but Vin didn’t know if that was good or bad. Before either of them could move, the devil raised his hand and Ezra was was thrown hard off his horse, to land flat on his back with a groan of lost air. The frightened steed took off at a dead run. Vin's horse spun in fear and tried to follow the other animal. The devil took another step toward Ezra and Vin jumped off his horse, landing between him and Ezra. His horse took off in terror.  
"Wait just a minute...." Vin glanced over his shoulder at Ezra. 

The tracker was trying to recall everything he could about the devil. He followed Comanche teachings and didn't believe in hell but it was hard to argue with what was standing in front of him. He recalled old stories and legends more than any real Bible quotes, though. One thing seemed to follow through all the stories.... 

“I understand you're a gambling...man," Vin said quickly. 

There was what could have been a sigh or a growl from the figure standing in front of him. “Sorry, no time.”

Vin stepped forward and the hand brushed his arm, leaving a touch of cold so intense it burned. Vin yelped and jumped back closer to Ezra. Behind him, he could hear Ezra struggling to his feet. 

“Come along, Mister Standish, we don't need to involve your friend." 

“Wait," Ezra argued. “There must be something...." 

“A shooting contest," Vin suddenly said. "Two for one. My soul if you win. Ezra and me go free if I win.” 

"No!" Ezra's hand gripped Vin's arm. “I will not allow that!" 

The roll of paper the devil held flickered and he growled again. “Enough! More statements like that and I will lose claim." The eyes met Vin's. “I have no claim on you. You don't believe in hell." 

“No, but I figure wherever you're from probably ain't some place I won't to be." 

There was a long pause, then that cold laugh. "I choose the targets. Thirteen shots. Rifles. You miss. I win.” 

“You miss. I win,” Vin repeated. 

“I never miss.” 

Vin swallowed, refusing to let his fear reach his eyes. The glow of red held him and for the first time he realized what he was risking. Somewhere, the owl hooted a third time. He took a step back and bumped into Ezra. The hand still on his arm, tightened. Vin turned to meet the warm green eyes, so different from the entity in front of him. 

“Don't, please, Vin,” Ezra begged. “The prospect of spending eternity in hell is bad enough but having you there because of me would truly be damnation." 

"Ezra...." 

“Enough!" The voice was loud and cut through the warmth around them. “Decide." 

Vin smiled As if he really had a choice. He reached down and took Ezra's hand off his arm. “This won't take long." 

"Oh, good Lord," Ezra muttered. 

"Too late for that," the devil laughed. 

“Let's do it," Vin said firmly. He slipped his gun free, checked the load--and had a rifle shoved in his direction. Looking into the cold, pale face, he asked, “What?" 

"Same guns."  
Vin stared at the rifle. “How do I know – ” 

“Where would be the fun in that?" The devil laughed again. “But feel free to take a few practice shots." 

Vin did just that, emptying the rifle as he aimed at various dead branches and leaves. After a minute he had a feel for the weapon and was sure nothing was wrong with the sight. With a deep breath, he offered a prayer of help to the spirits and nodded. 

"Let's get it done." 

"Wait!" . Once more Ezra's voice stopped him. 

Vin turned to find Ezra standing very close, face pale with fear. “Mister Tanner.... I don't know..." He stuck his hand out. 

Smiling a little at his friend's speechless condition, Vin took the offered hand. “Wish me luck." 

Some of Ezra's natural cockiness returned to his eyes. “Luck, sir? You are far too skilled to need luck." 

“Enough. I'm getting disgusted over here,” the devil said. 

Vin hoisted the rifle; the devil did the same. 

“Branch," the entity called. His shot hit a branch several hundred yards away; Vin's hit next to it. 

"Leaf."  
Hit. 

“Rock."

Hit.

“Branch."

Hit. 

The devil looked over at Vin and smiled. Vin refused to let it shake his calm. The cold voice whispered, “I admire a man who is good at what he does." Raising his rifle again, the dark lord sighted further away. “Leaf." 

Hit.

“Branch."

Hit. 

“Branch."

Hit. 

"Sparrow."

Nearly a quarter of a mile away one small bird fell off the branch with the devil's shot. A second bird remained curiously unfazed on the same branch. 

Vin's lowered his weapon. "Nope."  
The devil looked on in surprise. "You refuse to shoot?" 

“Yep." Vin hooked his free hand in his belt. “I've agreed to all your rules. This one is mine. My beliefs say you only shoot when you got a reason, and I ain't got a reason to kill that bird." 

The gazes met, held. Behind him Vin could hear Ezra shifting nervously. Finally, the devil laughed again. “No wonder Mister Standish is having such a hard time being bad with you around. Very well, your rule. Branch," he called again.

Vin took a slow breath. The distance was now nearly half a mile. The furthest he had ever hit anything was just under a mile but that had been in full daylight, not subtly shifting moonlight. He fired. Hit. 

"Cactus."

Hit.  
“Root."

A slight pause. Hit. 

The devil's black rifle raised further, once more increasing the distance. Vin flinched. The moon was still high overhead but it was getting hard to see the target.  
"Cactus." 

Vin sighted carefully, feeling the sweat trickle down his back, despite the chill of the evening. He squeezed the trigger carefully. Hit. 

From the corner of his eye Vin noticed what he thought was a frown on the devil's face. The red eyes glanced his way, and the rifle went up again. Vin sighed; they would soon be at the limit of the rifle's range.  
"Branch." 

He took a deep breath, eased it out, sighted, breathed slowly again, held it. The rifle jumped. Hit. This time Vin gave a quick prayer of thanks to the spirits. With a slight smile, he said, “One more." 

“Yes,” the devil hissed. 

The rifle came down to near shoulder level--and the moonlight vanished, the night going dark as pitch. “Leaf.” 

“You're cheating!” Vin protested. “I can't see with no moonlight." 

The devil smiled at Vin. “Cheating? I am not responsible for the clouds. Our agreement didn't cover weather conditions." 

Behind him, Ezra groaned softly. Vin blew a deep breath, squinting into the dark, pushing his hat off to get as much light as he could get. 

The devil once more raised his rifle. “Leaf." 

As the devil pulled the trigger there was a blur of movement against the night and a cry of pain as the bullet hit flesh. 

"Ezra!” 

Ezra was thrown back several feet to land flat, spread-eagle. Vin dropped the rifle and moved to kneel beside his friend. Vin could see the blood welling from the center of Ezra's chest. Jerking off his bandanna, he pressed it tight against the wound, knowing it was useless. Loss swelled in his throat, making his voice hoarse.  


“Damn, Ezra...." 

Ezra somehow found breath for words. "He missed." 

Vin frowned, then realized what the mortally wounded gambler meant. 

The devil was suddenly next to them, lips pulled back and teeth glowing in the pitch blackness. “He cheated!" 

“Mister Tanner," Ezra whispered, "is not responsible for my actions." 

"Thirteen shots," Vin said calmly, understanding Ezra's reasons. “You missed." 

The devil growled, loud, the sound shaking the trees around them. Vin slid closer to Ezra as he noticed the ground under the devil's boots starting to smoke. The dark soul reached into his coat once more, pulling out the scroll, only to watch it vanish in a cascade of white sparkles. 

“No! He is mine!" The entity raged, raising his fist to the sky. Around them the wind picked up. 

“Not any more," Vin said firmly. "He balanced the scale." 

“He cheated," the devil proclaimed again. 

"You both cheated, but he gave his life for another," Vin said. 

The wind was howling now, and in a flash of green flame the trappings of a gunslinger vanished, leaving the devil as he really was, huge, part-goat, horns curling along his cheeks, eyes burning, smoking. 

Instinctively, Vin grabbed Ezra, holding him tight as the trees around them bent to the wicked wind. The stench of sulfur and burning wood filled the forest. The blackness seemed to become solid, swirling around them, sucking the air away. There was a crash close by as a tree came down. Vin felt Ezra's harsh breaths on his cheek. 

"Sorry, Vin...thought it...would help." 

Something struck Vin a glancing blow across the back. "Least we ain't going with him." 

Another tree came down just behind them, making Vin wince. He could feel Ezra's blood soaking his shirt and vaguely wondered if they would die together or if he would have to watch his friend go first. The devil was screaming obscenities now, spinning in a tight circle as if drawing the wind and darkness in tighter. 

There was a blinding flash of white, a tremendous crash of thunder - and complete silence, stillness. Long, long minutes passed before Vin raised his head. Moonlight once more flooded the night; real, silver, warm moonlight, all the trees standing unmolested around them. 

“Mister Tanner, unless you plan on announcing our betrothal, I suggest you release me from this rather compromising position." 

Vin looked down into slightly dazed green eyes. He was wrapped completely around the gambler, bodies pressed together. It would have been damn embarrassing if Vin couldn't still feel the terror from the night's encounter. Easing away and very carefully lowering Ezra, he looked down at the gambler. The gold vest and black jacket were unstained, the strong chest moving with steady breaths. Not a sign of the wound remained. As Vin watched, Ezra ran tentative fingers over his body. 

"What just happened here?" Ezra asked the world in general. 

“Well,” Vin drawled slowly, “I guess Chris ain't the only one who's met the devil and beat him." 

They looked at each and smiled. Something moved behind them, both men whirling and Ezra's derringer coming out. Their horses where standing at the edge of the trail, quietly nibbling grass. Once more the two men looked at each. Vin was the first to laugh, though an instant later it was answered by Ezra. The quiet chuckles of relief gave way to near-hysterical laughs, which lasted far longer than they should have. 

Finally, wiping his eyes, Ezra climbed to his feet and offered a hand to Vin. Vin came up, only to find his hand held hard. He looked into Ezra's warm green gaze. “Mister Tanner, I'm not good at this sort of thing but...." 

"You woulda done the same." Vin slapped his shoulder, cutting his hesitant appreciation off. 

A slightly surprised look came over Ezra's face and he said quietly, "Yes, I guess I would have.” 

Vin turned toward their now calm horses, noticing that the night birds were once more calling through the trees and the chill had vanished. 

"What are we going to tell the others?" Ezra questioned. 

Checking his chinch, Vin said, “Don't need to tell them anything." He swung up into the saddle. “Don't reckon they'd believe us anyway." 

Ezra mounted, looking thoughtful. 

“What you thinking?" Vin demanded, not liking the calculating look on the other man's face.  
Ezra waved it off. “Merely considering how long it would take to refill one of those scrolls." 

“Ezra!"


End file.
